


Full of Me

by saltandlimes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Kylux Hard Kinks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandlimes/pseuds/saltandlimes
Summary: “You want to hear about it again, do you?” He holds up the plug so Kylo can see it. “Want me to tell you how I’m going to shove this in you, plug you up tight so that you stay full of it, full of my come?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [kyluxhardkinks](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/151488865647/hux-likes-to-keep-kylo-plugged-so-hes-always) prompt:
>
>> Hux likes to keep Kylo plugged so he’s always ready (and he takes advantage of it a lot, fucking him whenever he has a moment during the day). He always plugs Kylo back up again after, trapping his come inside and keeping him filled. Bonus if Kylo isn’t allowed to come until Hux is fucking him later that night, stuck being hard and stretched and wet all day until Hux fucks him before bed, still sloppy and full. Extra bonus if Kylo begs for Hux’s come every time he gets fucked

“Are you ready?” Hux stares, still panting, at the thin line of come running down the crease of Kylo’s ass. Kylo nods, eyes closed, cock spent and soft on his belly. He’s flushed, cheeks pink with exertion, and maybe, maybe something else.

“Tell me again? What you’re going to do?” His voice shudders, and yes. That pink high on his cheekbones, it’s more than just exhaustion, more than just the color that Hux has fucked into his too-pale skin. Embarrassment, and Hux savors the edge of it for only a moment before he replies. 

“You want to hear about it again, do you?” He holds up the plug so Kylo can see it. “Want me to tell you how I’m going to shove this in you, plug you up tight so that you stay full of it, full of my come? Want to hear about how you’re going to walk around like that, stuffed tight and aching to feel my cock again?” Kylo moans, cock twitching a little against his slick belly. Hux smiles as he slips just the head off the plug inside.

“Do you feel that, Kylo? Not as nice as my dick, but it’ll have to do. I know you’d rather have my cock in you, would rather just be my pretty little slut, be full of me all the time. But this’ll have to do. You’ll just have to walk around the ship and pretend it’s my cock in you.” He slides the plug the rest of the way in, flared head resting comfortably against Kylo’s hole. He gives it a sharp rap with his knuckles and Kylo squirms, shivering on the bed. 

“You’ll be a good boy for me, won’t you, Kylo? Keep it in all day? You’re nice and slicked up with my come right now, but I know you’ll need more. Don’t worry. I’ll make sure you get it. I’m gonna fill you up so good, Kylo. Don’t you worry yourself at all.” Hux rolls off the bed, walks toward the refresher as Kylo throws an arm over his face, draws his legs together. “Don’t worry, Kylo, I’ll take care of you.”

***

It’s lunchtime before Hux gets a chance to see Kylo again. He’s had five minor catastrophes to deal with on the bridge, and his fingers ache from being clenched too long. He almost knocks over his desk chair as he throws himself down into it, flicks the com channel to open a private line to Ren. 

_From: Hux, General_  
_To: Kylo Ren_

_My office. Ten minutes. Training garb_

There’s a ping as the com assures Hux that Kylo has read the message. He doesn’t expect a response. Ten minutes hardly give Kylo enough time to change out of his tight leggings and thick robes and into his looser training pants and then get to Hux’s office. But it’s enough time, and Hux knows Kylo will appreciate it in the end.

Kylo doesn’t ask to come in, of course. He slips inside the door, hair damp, training pants and saber belt low on his hips and shirt clinging to his chest. Hux licks over his lips, bites one as he stares. 

“Did you just shower?” Kylo nods, ducking his head so that a strand of hair falls across his face. “Wanted to be all clean before I messed you up again?” Kylo’s cheeks pink up, flush rising from the slight twist of his mouth, meeting the long line of the scar down his face. 

“I was training. I didn’t… I was too sweaty.” Hux smiles at that, indulgent. 

“Wanted to me to do it all myself? I hope you didn’t clean _everything._ ” Kylo shakes his head frantically. “Still, I think I need to check for myself.” Hux’s cock is chubby in his trousers, half hard and starting to press at the seams. He palms himself for a moment as Kylo stalks over. It’s almost imperceptible, but Hux catches the slight wobble in Kylo’s steps. The way that he holds his legs just a little too far apart, swaggers just a little too much. Still not used to the plug in his ass, apparently. Hux wonders what Kylo looked like training. He’ll have to watch next time. 

Then Kylo is next to him, and Hux jerks down his training pants, even as Kylo bends over Hux’s desk to give him more room. Hux spreads his ass apart. The plug is still there, nestled in Kylo’s ass. He runs a gloved finger over it approvingly, and Kylo shudders. Hux’s cock is pressing uncomfortably at the front of his trousers now, and he strips off his gloves before popping the button to free himself. 

“Shirt off, Kylo. I want to see all of you.” 

“Are you… are you going…” Kylo’s voice is muffled as he strips out of it. 

“Am I going to what, Kylo? Do you want to know how I’m going to fill you up again? Do you want to know how I’m just gonna slide my cock into you?” Hux runs a hand down Kylo’s damp spine, feeling the corded scars that run across his entire back. Kylo whimpers and pushes back into Hux’s hand when Hux reaches his ass. 

“Y-yes, Hux, please.” Kylo already sounds a little broken, and Hux wonders if he’s been thinking about this all morning, thinking of Hux’s come deep inside him. He runs a finger down the crease to settle just on top of the plug in Kylo’s ass, twist and finger at it. Then he thinks better of it. He doesn’t want to pull the plug out before he’s gotten himself slicked up, is ready to push inside in a single stroke. Doesn’t want to waste a drop of the come still filling Kylo up inside. 

He pops open the lube and Kylo groans, arching his back to push his ass up towards Hux. It’s a nice look for him, all spread out on Hux’s desk and aching for Hux’s cock. Hux wraps a hand around his dick and shudders a little at the feel of it, at the slow drag of his own fingers over his cock. For a moment, he’s tempted to just do this. To jack off to the little hitches of Ren’s hips, the way Kylo strains backward towards him. To cover Kylo’s back in his come, rub it into the knight’s skin and have him wear it the rest of the day. Kylo would like that, Hux thinks. But that’s not what he’s here for, not today, and so Hux pulls his hand regretfully off of his cock. Then he’s edging forward, feels the head of his cock nudge at Kylo’s ass. 

“Hands on the desk. Keep them flat.” He has plans, and he doesn’t want Kylo to interfere. Then he’s spreading Kylo open, fingering at the plug again. He twists it a little, watching Kylo squirm underneath him. Then he’s working it out of Kylo’s ass, the rim sucking and pulling at it, trying to hold it inside. Kylo gasps as the bulging center of the plug spreads him wider. Finally, finally it’s out, and Hux can see the dull gleam of his own come starting to leak from Kylo’s hole. He presses the head of his dick inside, just enough to keep it in. 

“Hold this for me?” Kylo starts to reach back, and Hux makes a tutting sound. “I thought I told you to keep your hands flat.”

“But then how…” In one swift movement, Hux leans forward, dick sliding into Kylo even as he pushes the plug into Kylo’s shuddering lips. 

“There, Kylo,” Hux pauses, panting at the squeeze of Kylo’s ass around his cock. The plug is smaller than his dick, quite a bit, and Kylo is so tight around him. “Suck on that. Got you filled up good now, my cock in your ass and your mouth all stuffed full. Such a good slut, coming in here when I call you. Bet you couldn’t wait to have my cock back in you.”

Kylo flushes brighter at Hux’s words, red spreading down his back as Hux grinds lazily against his ass. He moans, sound muffled by the plug in his mouth. Hux’s cock throbs at the noise and he pulls a little of the way out. He strokes at Kylo’s back, feels Kylo’s legs wobble a little as just the head of Hux’s cock stretches him open. 

“Do you like this, Kylo?” Hux presses back in, fingers tightening where he’s wrapped them around Kylo’s hips. “Do you like being full up with me? I bet you do. Bet you just wish you could suck on my cock and have it in your ass. I’d like that too, you know. Just fill you up with me, get inside you all the way. So that you’d breathe me, feel me, drink me.” He’s fucking Kylo faster now, words spilling out in little panting breaths. 

“Gonna fill you up so good though. Get you so full of my come that you’ll feel it inside you, feel it wet and thick. You’ll like that, right, Kylo?” He snaps his hips forward faster. Kylo is panting underneath him, a strange hushed sound around the plug. There’s a wet slurp as he sucks at it, works it in his mouth. Hux shudders, cock throbbing inside Kylo. He reaches one hand around to rest on Kylo’s stomach just above his hard cock. 

“Wish I could fill you up so full that I could feel it in your belly. Fill your mouth, your ass, so that your stomach would ache from it.” Kylo moans, sound cut off as he mouths at the plug. Then Hux is slamming into him with three short strokes, feels himself tipping over the edge. 

“Fuck, do you feel that Kylo? I’m coming, I’m gonna spill inside you, fuck.” Hux growls out, bites at Kylo’s shoulder as he drives deep. He’s emptying himself into Kylo, feels his cock pulse and twitch as he comes. He collapses down over Kylo’s sweat drenched back, licks at Kylo’s neck. 

Hux mouths at Kylo’s shoulder for second before he reaches around to pull the plug from Kylo’s slack lips. He slathers it with lube, pushing himself up on trembling legs. Kylo is practically vibrating underneath him, hips hitching, trying to grind his cock against empty air. Hux smiles as he eases himself out of Kylo’s ass. A thin stream of come starts to make it’s way out, and he scoops it up, presses it back into Kylo with the plug. 

“There you go.” His own voice is breathy, harsh. “There you are, Kylo. All plugged up again like a good boy.” Hux eases himself backward, buttons his own fly. Then he pulls up Kylo’s soft training pants, careful to slip them over Kylo’s hard cock without touching it. 

“Hux, Hux, I have to… let me… I have to come!” Kylo’s voice is desperate, his eyes wild as he looks back at Hux over his shoulder. His chin is slick with spit and his hair is plastered to his forehead. He looks almost frantic. 

“Oh, Kylo.” Hux sighs, voice kind, gentle. “You don’t _have_ to do anything. And I want you to remember this. I want you to walk around my ship, cock half hard and leaking. I want you to ache with it, need me so much that you can hardly breathe for thinking of it. Don’t worry, I’ll help you out. Later. Later. Now I need to work.” 

Kylo shakes as he pushes himself up off of Hux’s desk. One of his hands goes down to clench at his own thigh, fingers digging into the meat of it. But he doesn’t touch his cock. Hux smiles at that. Kylo has become so well trained, so responsive. Such a good, _good boy._ He waves a hand. 

“Go on then. I’ll be seeing you at dinner, I expect.” He doesn’t watch Kylo leave. He has too much work for that small indulgence. 

***

“Ren,” Hux nods to him as Kylo slides into place across from him. The officers mess is almost empty, too late for most of those who eat directly after second shift ends. Hux is bowed over his plate of mash, trying to fork a few more bites up before he gives up entirely. This is not his favorite meal of the week, to say the least. 

“Hux.” Kylo’s voice is curt, but there’s a flicker in his eyes that says he’s aching, squirming inside just as Hux predicted. 

“Did you have a good day?” Hux sets down his fork, picks up the bread alongside his plate. 

“Tolerable.” Kylo is shoveling food into his mouth as though he wants to catch up to Hux.

“Hungry? You might get a stomach ache, eating like that. Wouldn’t want you to get full too fast. You have to take these things slow. Make sure that you take your time and fill yourself up good and well.” Kylo chokes on a bite, spluttering. Hux smiles, guileless. 

“Hux…” Kylo’s voice is almost a moan, and Hux gives him a sharp look. 

“I think I’m done. I have a few things to discuss with you, Ren, when you’re finished.” Kylo sets down his fork immediately, dinner only half eaten. Hux will have to do something about that later, get Kylo more food. But for now he only nods. 

They stalk back to Hux’s rooms almost in step. Hux doesn’t glance over to see Kylo’s face. He knows that it shows too much. It always does. 

The moment they’re inside, he pushes Kylo against his door, bites into the meat of his neck. It’s salty, the taste of sweat long dry. He wonders if Kylo took a shower after lunch. He doubts it. Hux nuzzles behind Kylo’s ear, pulls Kylo tight to him, rocking his hips slowing into Kylo’s. He can feel Kylo’s dick, already filling out. 

“Did you think of it, Kylo? Did you run a hand over your belly, pretend you could feel my come inside you?” He’s panting into Kylo’s ear, already aching for it, shivering as Kylo runs a hand up his back to tangle in his hair. Kylo’s no better though, rutting his hips against Hux’s, grabbing at Hux’s ass with his free hand. 

“Hux… Ah. I couldn’t even meditate. Couldn’t think of anything else. I want… I want it. Please, please, Hux. I need more. Please.” Kylo’s voice is cracked open, each word an aching gasp. Hux licks the soft place just below his jaw, sucks on it. He mouths down to the curve of Kylo’s collar bone, sinks his teeth in. He wishes, just for a moment, that he could somehow bite and lick himself all the way in. Push and shove and fill Kylo up so much that there were no boundaries between them. Hold and take and never let go because he needs nothing but this, wants nothing but this. 

Kylo gasps, and Hux pulls back to stare into his eyes. There’s an odd stretching feeling between them, as though Hux’s wants are tying them together. Then Kylo’s eyelids flutter and the moment bends. Hux dips down to bite at his lips, feels Kylo straining towards him. He pushes his tongue into Kylo’s mouth, runs it carefully across the inside of Kylo’s teeth. Kylo moans. 

Hux lifts himself off at the sound, just enough to take Kylo’s hand and pull him towards the bedroom. Once they’re inside he strips off his shirt, turns to watch Kylo struggle out of his robes as he pushes off his own boots and trousers. Then they’re both naked, Kylo standing in the middle of the room as Hux settles himself on the bed. 

“You’re already hard like a good boy, aren’t you?” Hux asks. He can see Kylo’s cock, of course, flushed and full against Kylo’s stomach. But he wants Kylo to say it, to tell Hux how much he needs him. 

“Please, Hux. I… all day. I’ve been like this all day. Please, please.” He’s already pleading, eyes wide as he runs them over Hux’s body. Hux smiles. It only takes a few tugs at his own cock with a hand slick with lube before he’s hard too. He settles himself against the headboard, propped up, fingers wrapped loosely around his dick. 

“Come here, then, Kylo. Show me how much you need me.” Kylo is at the bed in an instant, clambering up to straddle Hux’s hips. Hux reaches around, feels at the plug that’s still there. Smiles as he eases it out. Then Kylo lowers himself onto Hux’s cock and Hux can’t help but gasp at the feel of it. 

“Gonna ride me, Kylo. I want you to fuck yourself on me. Feel me fill you up each time you fuck back on my cock?” Kylo lifts himself off carefully, eases back until only the head of Hux’s cock is inside him. He throws his head back as he settles down again, Hux slipping inside him, so deep that Hux can feel Kylo’s ass against his balls. Kylo gasps. 

“Hux, fuck, Hux, you feel so good. I couldn’t stop thinking about it. You were right. Want you inside me, want there to be nothing else. Just you. Need it.” Hux’s nails dig into the soft skin at the sides of Kylo’s hips as he urges Kylo to move faster. 

“Need my come, do you?” Kylo flushes pink but nods, biting his lip. “Need me to make you all wet and sloppy? Such a good slut to want my cock in your ass, to think about it even when I’m hard at work. Bet you wanted to touch yourself so badly. Did you find your hand palming your cock absently, Kylo? Did you have to tear your hand away, have to stop yourself from rubbing your dick through those training pants of yours?” Kylo nods, frantic little jerks of his head as he starts to ride Hux in earnest. And Hux isn’t going to last this time, not with Kylo writhing above him, not with Kylo twitching around his cock. He wraps his hand loosely around Kylo’s dick.

“Please. Please, Hux” Kylo’s head falls forward, hair brushing against Hux’s neck as he works himself on Hux’s dick. “Please. I need it. Want you in me. More of you. Just always…” He trails off as Hux fists a hand in his hair, pulls him down for a kiss. Hux bites hard at Kylo’s mouth, wants to lick and suck and somehow melt into him so that there’s nothing more than this. He’s jerking Kylo faster now, feels Kylo’s balls starting to draw up, Kylo shuddering above him. 

“Ready? Do you want to come, do you want me to _make_ you come?” Kylo moans into Hux’s neck, breathy little noises that make shudders run down Hux’s spine. “Then come for me.” And that’s it. Kylo is spilling across Hux’s fingers, onto Hux’s stomach, shivering around Hux’s cock and clamping down on it. Hux grits his teeth, holds on to his own orgasm just a little longer. He pulls his hand off of Kylo’s cock and rubs his fingers together. They’re wet with Kylo’s come. 

Hux smiles. Then he reaches upward, presses his slick fingers into Kylo’s mouth. Kylo sucks on them, still shaking from the force of his orgasm, and that’s enough to send Hux over the edge, shatter him into pieces. He arches his back, then drives deep into Kylo as Kylo licks his fingers clean. It’s too much, and he wants to just feel more and more, fill Kylo to bursting with himself and let them slide, slick, into one another. 

When he comes back to himself, Kylo is slumped over him, face nestled against Hux’s neck. Hux tries to ease his way out of Kylo’s ass, but Kylo stops him with a hand wrapped around his shoulder. Then he’s grabbing the plug from where Hux tossed it earlier, holding it questioningly.

“Can I? I mean, I want to feel… just a little longer, Hux?” Hux smiles, feels his lips stretch lazily. 

“Just a little longer, Kylo. Just a little bit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my darling happy puddle of friends who assured me that plugs in mouths was not too out there to include.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [saltandlimes](http://saltandlimes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
